Sleep Walking
by Lucifer Hatter
Summary: Another Natsu Lucy! What would you do if you woke up and your best friend was in your bed? cuddled up against you without shame? What if said person was Natsu and lucy? EDITED AND REPOSTED
1. Waking Up

Hi my lovies!!! Why is it that inspiration always strikes during school…and why are all my rough drafts written on graph paper??? Well that's not the point, the point is that have a NaLu for ya! Mainly Natsu POV

This has been edited, so I suggest you re-read it ^_^ I also combined chapters 1 and 2.

-------------------------------------------

It was so warm…like sunshine, or a mellow fire. Groaning slightly, Natsu snuggled closer to his pillow, nuzzling its neck. Something was wrong here though, 'Neck? My pillow has a neck?' That alone was a disturbing thought.

Lazily opening one eye, he struggled to comprehend the scene unfolding before him. Lucy Heartphilia, his favorite nakama, weirdest, and prettiest girl he had ever seen was in his bed…pressed up against him…and holding on to his waist with a death grip. Was it just him or did she seem to get closer?

"Lucy?" A distant part of his brain took in just how nice this felt, and how pretty she seemed up close. Her hair was ruffled and tangled, proving her restless sleeping habits. She appeared very content with no apparent plans to move.

Said woman stirred, stretching like a kitten whilst making slight mewling noises to add. Not to mention, the movements pressed her curvy body even closer to him, if that was possible. 'Sexy.'

That thought alone came to Natsu unbidden, and hastily he shoved it away. Blinking slowly, Lucy turned to face Natsu, and suddenly she was wide awake. "NA-NATSU!?" Screeching, she tumbled out of bed, landing in a heap of blankets restricting sudden movements.

Pointing an accusing finger at the poor boy, she screamed, "Why am Iin _your_ bed?! What happened last night, am I still a virgin?! No- I'm going overboard. I'm sure nothing happened at all," Lucy reassured herself shakily.

If she wasn't rational then the situation might get out of hand. Besides, this was Natsu. He was as dense as a brick wall and would never come on to her! But then again, would that be so bad? 'NO! Bad, BAD thoughts.'

Looking down, she noticed that her clothes consisted of a pair of blue underwear and a t-shirt; the usual nightly wear that was strictly indoors and for her eyes only. Sighing painfully, the girl walked over to what she assumed was his closet and took the liberty to flip through his clothes.

"I'll borrow these, okay?" Yanking on a pair of red, baggy pants, she found them surprisingly comfy. Natsu of course, was having different thoughts.

'Why does this make me happy, she's just wearing my clothes…but somehow, that really turns me on.' Staring blankly, he voiced said thoughts. "Lucy, you look really hot," grinning he said, "By all means, keep the pants, I have more anyway." The boy also noticed how low those pants rode on her hips. If he were just to tug on them…what would happen?

Throughout all of this, Lucy was wracking her brain for answers. Why was she with Natsu? She swore she went to her own apartment last night; she was wearing her own clothes. But still… this was just too weird and at 9am she just wasn't ready to contemplate all this. She needed coffee and chocolate before she could come to a conclusion.

And of course, since Natsu _was _a man and he _did _have semi primal instincts, the mage dragged Lucy on to his lap, where he proceeded to wrap his arms around her. Burying his nose in her neck, he breathed in that special scent. But of course, this was short lived.

"Gah!!" Leaping out of his lap as best she could, she stumbled out the door, leaving a smirking Natsu in her wake. This was going to be interesting…

-----------------------------------------

The next day at the guild, things were awkward. For Natsu, he was all smirks and smiles. Lucy however, was all blushes and screams. Yes, things were definitely different, and it was painfully obvious.

Lucy would breeze past Natsu, and suddenly find herself seated comfortably in his lap. And Natsu would find five ragged scratch marks down the side of his face. However, the pain didn't distract him from his oh so important mission. It was like dinner and show for everyone else though. Really, watching the couple go back and forth was just so entertaining!

After yet another attempt at 'attacking,' Lucy decided she had had enough. Pulling out her whip, she wrapped it around his neck like a noose and hung him from a fairly high ledge. With a sharp nod at her "choking work of art," Lucy walked stiffly from the guild, away from the growing crowd, which consisted of a guffawing Gray, Erza trying not to laugh and failing miserably, and a fretful Mirajane. Oh, and Happy was just eating his fish as always.

After finally bringing Natsu down, he collapsed in a fit of coughs and hacks. The fire-brained idiot mourned his loss.

"I almost had her!" And naturally, Gray just laughed all the harder at this comment.

"Um Natsu, did you not notice how she just hung you from the ceiling almost killing you? I don't know if that's your opinion of some sort of kinky shit, but Lucy was definitely pissed at you."

Crossing her arms, Erza added her piece, "What brought this all on? I mean, since when do you attack girls? Well, other than ones you want to fight…"

Waiting expectantly, they listened closely as Natsu repeated last night's events. Sitting down cross-legged, he contemplated her violent reactions. Mirajane was the first to speak.

"It sounds like Lucy likes you, even though it's very strange for her to come to _your_ house and sleep in your bed nonetheless. You two have been together for a while and hang out a lot. Missions, spending time at the guild -" "Raiding her house all the time without knocking." Happy added in helpfully.

"Ah yes, that too! So Natsu, do _you_ like Lucy?" Without missing a beat, the fire mage replied, "Of _course_ I like her… don't I?" "WHO THE HELL WOULD PHRASE THAT AS A QUESTION?!" They all screamed. Sighing, Gray scratched his head.

"Well I suppose we will just have to assume he loves her. After all, he shows the symptoms of it." Mirajane looked at him funny, "Love doesn't have symptoms Gray, it's not a disease." Erza rolled her eyes, "Then explain to me what 'love sick' is?"

This conversation lasted about another hour, and was generally useless to Natsu's goal. Standing up slowly, he raised his head; the man had made up his mind.

Yes, tonight Lucy would come to him. He had no idea how or really for that matter, "why," but there was a good chance of her reappearance. As he cackled, flames burst from his mouth, scaring everyone in the general vicinity.

--------------------

So there you have it! I combined chapters 1 and 2 to make it longer, and added some more stuff/ deleted some. Please comment and tell me what you think! Virtual hugs and cookies to those who respond.


	2. No Sleep Tonight

Here is chapter 3 of the sleepwalking series! Oh, who can guess why Lucy keeps entering his room? Yeah, this is a tough one alright -__- (hint: look at the title) Oh yeah, major fluff warning. Enough to make your teeth rot!

Later That night, Lucy trudged back to her apartment. It would be time to pay the rent again soon. That thought alone made her steps heavier. "God, such an exhausting day." Really, that Natsu could be such a dork, chasing after her.

You'd think he'd get a hint when she hung him from the ceiling but nooo, never Natsu Dragonil, king of the Dense and Unaware. Sighing deeply, she contemplated last night. Why had she woken up in Natsu's room? It was _Natsu; _he was her nakama and… brother? No no no, that sounded too weird. That's just wrong.

But in any case, she was getting off track. Shaking her head to ward off wayward thoughts, she started to get dressed. Removing her skirt and shirt, she once again donned a pair of underwear and tank top. However, this time she decided to wear shorts over them, just in case last night repeated itself… which it wouldn't. Sighing again, (this was becoming a habit) she pushed the thoughts away for another time.

Shoving back the blankets, she collapsed dramatically on her bed. Smiling lazily she burrowed into the covers and forgot everything. Her last thought before drifting off was how much warmer her bed would be if Natsu were in it.

Meanwhile, Natsu was sprawled out on his own bed, trying to stay awake. He was burning with curiosity on whether or not Lucy would show up. Before he had absolute confidence that she would return, but now he wasn't so sure. Rolling onto his back, he pulled the covers closer, debating on if he should stay awake or not.

Lying there in the dark, he was just so damn comfortable and couldn't take it anymore. Shifting to the side, he hugged his pillow; almost wishing it was Lucy instead.

About 10 minutes later, Natsu drifted towards conscience as he became aware of some muffled noises. Moaning he tried to see the evil perpetuator had disturbed his sleep. Depending on who they were, he might let them go with only a second-degree burn.

Sitting up, he hunched over and rubbed his eyes, slowly adjusting. And, low and behold, Lucy herself was standing at his door way! He started to grin despite himself, and sat up a little more and trying to blink away the sleepiness.

Swaying on her feet, Lucy half slammed the door (she had his only spare key) and stumbled towards him. The salamander automatically opened his arms wide and she practically fell into them, and ended up hitting his jaw in the process. 'God, her head is hard,' he thought while moaning in pain.

Grunting softly she put all of her weight on him and pushed him down. Surprised, Natsu let her do as she pleased. Blindly groping through the dark, she yanked the covers over the two of them and snuggled up on his chest, curling around his body heat.

"Hey, Lucy? You awake? What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining of course." He inquired softly.

Squinting from lack of light he noticed her eyes were barely open. Was Lucy… sleepwalking? He had heard about it before but never witnessed it for himself. A very convincing inarticulate noise answered his question.

"Nngh, quiet Na'zu, I'm tryin' to sleep." She voiced, furrowing her brow slightly. Barely holding in his laughter, the dragon laid down more comfortably and wrapped one burning arm around Lucy, the other tangling in her silky hair. She was so comfortable, except for when she hugged him a little too tight, making it rather hard to breathe. And his chin was still a little sore, but it was all worth it. The girl fit perfectly in his arms.

A/N: yes yes, short chapter but OH FRICKIN WELL


End file.
